That Welcomed Feeling - One Direction AU Group Fic
by H. Wales
Summary: Takes place in 2011 before One Direction reaches America. Each of the boys' lives are turned everything but upside down after they run into a group of girls that have just moved to London from the US and have no idea that the boys are famous pop stars. What the boys don't realize that the girls aren't as innocent as they seem. (May contain bits of Larry later on.) (Names changed)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The original version of this story was taken down because I used real people (Louis and Harry) so I've changed the names a bit (Louis=Hughie Harry=Barry Liam=Ian Zayn=Wayne Niall=Kyle) to make them fictional. :/ Bear with me please. The original w/o the name changes is on my Tumblr if you wanna check it out!

* * *

Ian's P.O.V.

"My head is pounding." A girl mumbles as she walks past me, waking me up. I pry open my eyes and yawn a bit. I had spent the night on a plush couch having crashed towards the end of the party. I feel something rubbing against my leg and look up to see Kyle snuggled up to me from behind. He had gotten totally smashed last night, as he usually did when alcohol was involved, and passed out next to me some time, during the night. No way is he going to be happy when I wake him up. I slowly move away from him and stand up from the couch. I glance around the room, surveying the damage. A few people were scattered around the room sleeping, but most of the partiers had left the night before. I maneuver around the snoozers and make my way to the kitchen. Voices reach out to me before I step into the room. "Ian!" John shouts as I enter the wide kitchen. Moans of displeasure fill the air from the groggy group gathered around the center island. "Please no more yelling." One girl says as she covers her ears with her hands. I recognized the voice as the girl who had the 'pounding head.' Mornings like these made me thankful that I only had one kidney. It kept me from drinking which saved me from those awful hangovers.

"Ignore them. How'd you sleep?" John asks cheerfully after embracing me in a warm hug. How did he never have a hangover? "Great, would've been better if I didn't have Kyle's elbows stabbing me in the back all night." I say and rub my back through my thin white t-shirt. "I'm glad you brought the lad. He was quite a lot of fun," John smiles. "I'm sure he enjoyed it. The little Irishman can never skip out on a good party." I say. "Speaking of Kyle, here's the little devil himself." John says as Kyle slumps into the room from behind me. "Eerrrmmm…" Kyle mumbles and squints at us, the light coming through the windows hurting his eyes. "Morning sleepyhead, about ready to go?" I ask as I pat him on the back. "Sure…" He groans moving his hands up to his head. "Can I have some coffee first?" I glance at my watch, we have time. "Sure bud. Take some Tylenol too." I say squeezing his shoulder. John gives him a cup of coffee and he sits down at the island.

"Leavin' already?" John asks me, sitting down on the counter top behind him and takes a sip of his own coffee. "Yeah, gotta be back and rested before recording tomorrow morning." I say knowing he'll understand. "Ah, work. One thing I don't miss. How's rock star life anyways? Enjoying that?" John questions. Ever since he inherited his grandfather's fortune he hasn't worked a day in his party animal life. "It's amazing actually for being so busy all the time. The only thing I don't absolutely love is how much privacy I don't have anymore. Seems like everywhere I go there is at least one person who recognizes me and before I know it, I'm surrounded by a group of thirty, and growing, screaming girls, all wanting me to sign this, say that, hug me, kiss her. So much attention." I rant to John who just shakes his head in response. "Same here mate." Kyle says before taking some Tylenol pills. I never even saw him get up to get them. "It makes it impossible for all of us to go out as a band. We'll get mobbed and chased down four blocks of London before we even get to our restaurant. Sometimes I just want to be treated like a regular teenage boy." I say raising my hands up in defeat knowing it will never happen. How could it? All of England knows my face.

"I'm ready." Kyle pronounces as he gets up to set his coffee cup by the sink. "Okay, let me grab my stuff then we can go." I say. "I'll walk you out." John says jumping off the counter he had been perched on. The still hung over posse mumbles their good byes and good lucks in my perfect rock star life. I didn't realize how my complaints must have sounded to them. Probably pretty stupid and lame. I should be thankful for what I've been given. Way to make yourself look like a straight up prick, Ian. Before I can apologize to them, John walks past me to lead me out and Kyle is pushing me to the door. Probably wants to pass out in the car until his headache clears up." It was nice meeting you, Kyle." John says looking at Kyle while handing us our jackets and I reach into the pocket of mine to get out my keys. "It was a sick party. I had a lot of fun." Kyle says. "Come back soon, ok? Parties won't be the same without you." John says putting his hand out to Kyle, which Kyle accepts, and John pulls him in for a bro hug. "Any time." Kyle says as they pull away. "See ya later, mate." John says and pats Kyle on the shoulder. I give Kyle my keys and he goes out the door to my car.

"I'm glad you came, Ian. It had been too long." John turns to me. "I agree. Felt like old times except we didn't have to sneak out to go to this one." I smile remembering how much trouble we would get in for going to parties that our parents had already said no to. "I miss those days." He says and I can see he's reminiscing too. "I'm glad you invited me." I say breaking into both of our thoughts. "Me too. I was surprised you could take time out of your busy schedule to visit regular ole me." He says jokingly and hits me on the arm. "Of course! Anything for Scrawny Johnny." I say cracking up as he blushes at his old nickname from primary school. "Like you can talk, Plain Payne." He says laughing at what I'm sure is a comical expression on my face. I had gotten the title being the least daring of our group of friends growing up. "Whatever." I say pretending to be mad but John's look makes me burst out laughing again. After a while I pull him in for a real hug, knowing I will really miss my old friend. "Keep in touch and come back for the next one, yeah?" John asks as I'm walking out the door. "Of course! And I'll try!" I yell at him as I walk backwards across the driveway. "Bye Ian!" He yells and waves from the doorway. "Bye John!" I yell back before ducking into the front seat of my car. Kyle had already started the engine and was asleep in the backseat. I put the car into gear, pull out of the drive, and prepare myself for the car ride back to London.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The original version of this story was taken down because I used real people (Louis and Harry) so I've changed the names a bit (Louis=Hughie Harry=Barry Liam=Ian Zayn=Wayne Niall=Kyle) to make them fictional. :/ Bear with me please. The original w/o the name changes is on my Tumblr if you wanna check it out!

* * *

Ian's P.O.V.

"Ian, she was bloody gorgeous! I can't get her out of my head. All I think about is her dancing, her body moving in beautiful unison with the music… She was just- Wow…" Wayne rambles as we sit on his sofa at his apartment. As soon as I had gotten home he texted me to come over immediately. So I came to his flat and have been sitting here for almost an hour listening to him spill about this girl he saw at a club he went to last night. Wayne is usually calm about things dealing with girls but this one must've really been special to have taken over his mind let alone and caught his attention in a packed club.

"Did you get to talk to her at all? Gotten her number or anything?" I ask Wayne who's quieted for a brief second. "I tried to but never got a chance." He answers, his face dropping a bit. "I was about to go over to her but before I could take even one step, her friends grabbed her and they all left. God! If only I could know her name!" Wayne says putting his head in his hands in frustration. "It's alright mate. You'll see her again. If she made this much of an impact on you, surely you'll see her again." I say and pat him on the back. "I hope you're right, Ian. I hope you're right…" Wayne trails off his mind obviously still on the girl. For his sake I hope he does too.

Wayne's P.O.V.

"I've wanted to do this for a really long time." She says to me, a cute smile on her face as she looks at me after digging her keys out from her purse. "I'm glad I could help." I say trying my best to sound calm; being this close to her is driving me crazy. She struggles with the lock for a second before pushing the door open. "Me too." She says before leading me into her flat. Just a few steps in the house and you could tell it was hers. Her personality showed in every room and overflowed in the loft (what I could see of it) with vibrant colors on each wall. The whole apartment has an open floor plan, one room opening up into the next. Even though she had only moved in a few weeks ago, she already had pictures and artwork hanging on the walls. The dark hardwood floors mirror the large exposed beams on the ceiling and the large windows let in streams of sunlight. "Wait here a second. I need to change clothes." She says motioning towards a room to the right. "Alright." I say and watch her walk upstairs before walking into the next room.

As I enter her living room I am met with two large plush high back chairs with corresponding side tables and an equally oversized round ottoman and a long white lounger to pull it all together. I set the paint can and shopping bags in the corner of the room before settling into one of the chairs underneath the loft. I wait comfortably letting my eyes wander when music fills my ears, a sweet tune I haven't heard before and I echo the melody with hums. After a few seconds I hear a loud bang above me and I jump a bit. "Are you-" "Everything's fine! Knocked over something!" She yells down to me before I can finish asking.

The song stops and I hear her shuffling above me. My mind starts to wander and lands on her, the room not offering me any kind of entertainment. I already had thoughts of her after spotting her in the club and knowing she was undressing in her room, a few meters of me, brought on all new fantasies flooding into my head. Calm yourself down, Wayne. I'm here to help her paint her house not jerk off in her living room. You barely know each other and from what I've seen she's not your everyday slut sleeping with you because you're one of Britain's hottest celebrities.

We met earlier this morning when I had noticed her in the paint aisle of the hardware store while looking for some light bulbs. I thought she looked familiar but couldn't really make out who she was until I had walked to about five feet from her. When I finally realized she was the girl from the club, I almost had to pinch myself to prove she was really there and not my horny teenage imagination. She wasn't all made up like she was when I had first saw her last night but it wasn't hard to tell how much true beauty she actually possessed.

While I was semi-daydreaming about her I hadn't noticed that she had been talking to me or at least trying to. "Which do you think?" She asked staring at me with a questioning look on her face as I tuned in to what she said. "Oh uh…" I glanced from paint swatch to paint swatch." This one." I told her, pointing to a sky blue paint swatch. Blue being my favorite color always trumped any competition. "Ok, thanks! I just couldn't decide." She said, smiling a little, relief showed in her brown eyes. "What room is this for again?" I asked, still trying to catch up. "My living room. That color was actually the color of my room when I was a child. I think it'll make me feel more at home." She said to me, obviously pleased with my choice. "Now I gotta get something to paint with…" She looked confused as she stared at a shopping list. Her furrowed brow made her look ten times cuter. "Would you like some help finding those?" I asked her and nodded my head towards the paper in her hand. "Oh yes please, you have somewhere else you need to be or…" "Nah, it's no problem. I could use something to fill up my free time." I said hoping she didn't accept my offer just to be nice. "Ah ok. First we need brushes…" She said and started walking in the direction of the appropriate aisle.

We spent most of our small shopping adventure talking about random things; favorite movies, or best place to get Chinese, amongst other things. By the time we had finished, we had circled the store almost five times unknowingly, lost in conversation. As we approached the checkout line she asked if I would mind helping her paint, seeing as it would go faster with two people. I couldn't resist, I enjoyed being with her not to mention she was absolutely beautiful. She offered me some money to make it up to me for sparing my time to help her but I turned her down. No one should be paid to spend their day with a pretty lady; I should be paying her for even giving me the time of day.

"Ok, I'm ready." Her voice sends a jolt through me bringing me back to reality. She always seems to catch me off guard. "Great." I say, genuinely excited for what this afternoon could hold. I spring up from the couch just as she steps into the room. I meet her at the little mound of bags in the corner where I had dumped them earlier. We spread the tarp out together and as shake out the wrinkles, her belly shirt raises and I catch a glimpse of a ring around the rim of her belly button. We set out the tools and pans before we are finally ready to paint. As she bends down to try and open the can of paint I notice how fit her bum looks in her frayed cut off jean shorts, they hug in her in all the right places. "Here, let me handle that." I say, it never hurt to show a little manly strength now and then.

I pop open the lid and a few drops of paint fly out, landing on my jeans and one drop hits just a few centimeters from the tip of my shirt sleeve. "You need different clothes. I would offer you some but I don't have a lot of guys' clothes just lying around." She says and starts to wipe the paint off of me. We're so close that I inhale her perfume with each breath, a soothing lemon scent captivating my nostrils. When she moves onto the paint on my jeans I kindly push her, knowing it wouldn't turn out well if I let her continue. "It's fine. These are old jeans and I really don't need a shirt." I say standing from my haunches. I slip the soft cotton of my shirt off of my shoulders and over my head, tossing it to the side when I'm finish. I feel her eyes run over my body continuously, pausing over my abs each time before moving on. I feel a bit nervous having her full attention on my body, knowing I hadn't had much time to go to the gym recently as much as I liked.

When I go crouch down back beside her, her eyes snap back to mine. When I see that something has replaced the usual brightness in her eyes, I wonder if I should've done those morning sit ups like I'd planned. "Ok, let's start painting." She says still sounding a bit distracted. She moves over on the tarp and picks up a roller as one hand hovers in mid reach, obviously looking for something. "What do you need?" I ask after a few moments. "A roller pad." She says with a hint of frustration in her usually friendly voice. "Oh, uh… Here ya go." I say picking up a bag of them and ripping it open before handing her one. "Thanks." She says before rolling it through in the blue and standing to paint a section of the wall.

"Do we need to tape anything off?" I ask before joining her at the wall and we paint in unison. "There's nothing really to tape off." She says moving a little closer to me to paint the gap between our sections. "I don't have any baseboards and the floor is just concrete. Plus the tarp covers most of it." She explains as she stands on her tip toes, straining to reach the top of the wall. "I got it." I say and move behind her. I reach over her and cover the strip. "There." I say when I finish and look down at her. "What do you think?" I ask smiling. Instead of answering me she reaches up to me press her lips to mine, surprising me. She pulls away before I have a chance to kiss her back. She steps back from me turns back to the wall, not uttering a single word.

I am confused at what to do so I follow her lead and return to my side of wall. After a few seconds of silence I decide I've had enough awkwardness. "Are you going to put carpet down?" I ask trying to grab her attention. "Can we just paint?" She says more like a demand than a question. "Did I do something wrong, because if I did I'm really sorry. I can leave right now if you want." I say and take my roller off the wall and set it back in the paint pan. "No, don't go. I asked you to come over, so you should be able to stay. It's my fault, I just couldn't help myself. I'm sorry." She says turning to me quickly. In doing so she brings her roller down to her side, causing it to graze her thigh. "Crap." She says looking at the blue streak standing out on her dark brown skin.

"What do you mean?" My voice dropping a little with a sort of roughness in it as I watch the blue liquid run down the smooth surface of her leg. Some fifty different situations run through my head involving her and that blue paint, making me jeans feel a bit too tight. "The kiss! I didn't mean to. You were just so close to me and I just needed to feel you. You make me wanna throw you down in the paint and do dirty things to you without pausing for a second thought." She says biting her lip, anxious as to what I might say, turning me on. I had felt the very same way about her since I spotted her across the dance floor last night. Everything about her had me all fired up and her little confession just added fuel to the flame. Seeing how worked up I'd already gotten her just makes me more confident.

"Why don't you?" I ask moving towards slowly, something akin to a purr in my voice. She opens her mouth to answer but I capture swiftly with my own and wrap my arms around her waist, craving the sensation of her body against mine. She kissing me back hungrily as I slide my tongue in between our mouths, tasting every last bit of her. When she presses hard into me I lift her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. She reaches her hand up into my hair playing with it messily and I kiss softly along her jawline and behind her ear. When our lips meet again, I can tell we've worked each other up greatly and the presence in my pants has grown. When I start to lower both of to the ground, she begins to kiss my neck and collarbone, causing me to let out a low growl of pleasure.

When I've laid flat on my back she saddles my torso and begins to run her hands down my chest incessantly while returning her lips to mine. I put my hands on her behind push her closer to me, hating the space between us. She lifts her head from mine and starts to move back and forth slowly over my lap, teasing me with the little friction she was creating. When I run my hands down her sides slide underneath her shirt, she picks up speed, grinding into me at a fast pace. I place my hands on her stomach, feeling her ring rub against my hand with each move she makes. After a little while I slip her shirt from her and rest my hands on her chest covering both cups of her lace bra. The warmth of my hands on her breasts seem to turn her on more and she grinds increasingly harder into my crotch, making me grow even harder.

As I kiss down her body, I feel her fumble with my belt and I slide my hands to her hips and unbutton her shorts. She slides off of me for a brief second, giving us both time to shimmy out of our clothing. As she kicks of her shorts I climb on top of her, pinning to her the ground with my arms on each side of her head. I feel her wiggle underneath me, anxious for what's to come, thirsty for her lips on my skin. This was my turn to dominate and that's how it's going to be for the rest of the night.

"Wayne?" I'm shaken awake by someone's grip on my shoulder and hear Ian's fatherly voice. "What? What is it? Is something wrong?" I ask still subdued from my recent sleep. I regretfully pry my open to see that I'm in the passenger cabin of some huge plane, just like I was when I drifted off. "No, but something could've been if I hadn't of woken you." Ian says, a bit of concern in his voice. Was I kicking the fat guy in front of mine's seat while I was sleeping or what? "What are you talking about?" I ask genuinely confused as to why it was so urgent for me to wake up.

"You were getting a bit excited over there." Ian says in a hushed voice, pointing to the lap of my chinos. I look down and automatically blush at the result of my lustful dream. I grab the pillow from behind my head and place it over my crotch quickly, hoping no one besides Ian noticed. "Thanks for waking me." I mumble, still too embarrassed to make eye contact with him, even if he was my best mate. "Anytime. Was it that girl again?" He asks knowing full well of my situation. "Yeah, she just keeps coming back. It's like I see her everywhere I go. Even when I close my eyes she's there, coaxing me into her seductive spell. It's been I week I still can't get her out of my head." I shake my head in dismay. "I just can't get over her."

To be continued...


End file.
